


Love Me Again

by wholocker78218



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [22]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Rafel returns as a defence attorney and after the trial against Sonny, he wants to fix their relationship... if it isn't too late.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036830
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Love Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Christmas, before we got anymore hints so I was really desperate to have this posted before the episode.

SHIP: Barisi

Request: Rafael returning to SVU and fixing his relationship with Sonny

Seeing him again is a shock to the system. When Rafael Barba left behind SVU, he only said goodbye to Olivia. Sonny tried not to take it to heart but it hurt, to think that all the time they had spent getting to know each other, the hours they spent in his office working side-by-side meant nothing to the man.

Seeing him now though, with a beard and his hair riddled with grey, Sonny can’t help but acknowledge that Rafael looks as good as he remembered. Better even, without the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“Counselor.”

“Barba.”

Having Rafael in _his_ office feels strange, Sonny always used to visit him, sit on his desk. They would discuss the case, Rafael would be sarcastic at every opportunity, and then after a few hours, they’d move to the couch. Rafael would ask about his classes, how he’s managing with studying and working full time. After he passed the bar, those precious moments would be about their personal lives. Give Rafael enough scotch and he'd open up about things even Liv might not know about her best friend.

Then he was gone without a trace, no text, no call, nothing.

They talk about the trial, going up against a man he used to lo- care so much for will be hard. Sonny wants to drop the charges, but the DA’s office won’t let him, even he doesn’t think the guy is guilty but if he does any less than his best, he’ll risk losing his job.

Why did it have to be Rafael? Hell, Buchanan would have been better, even if he had to deal with the gloating afterwards.

Other than in court they don’t see each other, it’s brutal. Sonny is doing his best but it’s clear even to him that they’ve got the wrong guy, that’s why Olivia and Fin brought in Barba, even they knew it.

On the other hand, seeing Rafael dressed up again in his sculpted suits, colourful ties and socks, suspenders too most likely although Sonny hasn’t been able to get a glimpse of those – it reminds him of the old Barba. Confident, arrogant and utterly brilliant. Sonny feels like an imposter sitting at this desk when Rafael is in the room, strutting around, owning the courtroom like he used to.

The beard is gone which is a shame, Sonny couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel against his skin. Its thoughts like that that are keeping him up at night. Even after all this time, he wants Rafael. When he does sleep, after a day of frustration he dreams of Rafael in his bed; after a day of despair, he dreams of Rafael in his home, wearing soft t-shirts and sweatpants, his hair a mess from sleep and a smile on his face.

After every dream like that he forces himself into court, just for it to remind him that it wasn’t real. Rafael wasn’t _his_.

\--

Sonny loses the trial, but he isn’t surprised. Rafael doesn’t gloat, he nods his head and leaves with Liv and his client. Sonny heads straight to his office, wishing the day would be over already, Rafael is sitting at his desk when he walks in.

“Come to say goodbye before you disappear again?” Sonny shoots, Rafael winces and he feels as satisfied at the reaction as he does regret.

“I was always going to come back…” Rafael replies, not meeting his eyes, but he stands up and crosses the room to stand in front of the former detective.

“I thought…” he doesn’t finish the thought - if Rafael felt the same way he would have made the effort to say goodbye.

Rafael moves to reach out to touch Sonny but his hand freezes before it can make contact, falling limply at his side. Sonny swears he can feel the ghost of that touch, the warmth of Rafael’s hand on his chest.

“It was only supposed to be a few days, and then the longer I stayed away the harder it felt to come back. I got offered a job in Iowa and like the coward I am, I ran. But…” Rafael looks up into Sonny’s blue eyes, his own green ones glazed over and shining, Sonny couldn’t look away if he tried. “If I could do it again, I wouldn’t have left, I wouldn’t have stayed in the job, but I wouldn’t have left New York… I wouldn’t have left you.”

“What do you want from me, Rafael?” Sonny asks.

Rafael’s confession of regret at leaving him rattling around his brain, on repeat, getting louder and louder.

“You. I want you, however long it takes, I’m not leaving you again.”

Sonny lifts his hands to Rafael’s shoulders, the warmth radiating through the suit jacket making him certain that this is real, that he’s not about to wake up. His hands slide from Rafael’s shoulder to his neck and then jaw, his thumb tracing over Rafael’s bottom lip, gently tugging it before he’s walking Rafael back towards the wall, holding him there with his body and sealing their mouths together.

There’s no gradual increase in passion, the tension between them is reverberating too much under their skin and everything is hot, wet and rough. Nipping teeth, teasing tongues and roaming hands making every movement set their bodies on fire.

They’ve both waited years for this moment and judging by Rafael’s whimpers and moans into Sonny’s mouth he’s as likely to be able to wait as Sonny is. Rafael is the bolder of the two, always has been and he makes the first move to undo their belts. He starts on Sonny’s first, as though he’s desperate to get his hands on Sonny’s cock. When he does, Sonny grinds into the almost too tight grip, mouthing and biting at Rafael’s neck as Rafael works his length.

Not to be outdone, Sonny pulls back long enough to push Rafael’s suit jacket off his shoulders, quickly followed by his suspenders and he’s undoing Rafael’s trousers when the shorter man pulls them back together, his tongue licking into Sonny’s mouth, and sliding crudely against Sonny’s. Sonny finally manages to get a hand around Barba, he’s painfully hard and Sonny knows neither of them will last long, so he uses the precum leaking from Barba’s length to lubricate his hand on with every twist and slide of his thumb across the head – Rafael groans and flexes his hips for more.

Sonny finishes first, breathing hard into Rafael’s neck until Rafael follows him over the cliff, the wall and Sonny holding the shorter man up. They clean up the best they can but, in their haste to get off, there are stains on their shirts, Rafael grimaces at the mess and Sonny laughs quietly, kissing the expression away.

“Dinner?” Rafael asks, shrugging on his suit jacket and overcoat, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

Sonny doesn’t even have to think, a literal dream coming true,

“Sounds good.”


End file.
